This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Phase I) of this study was a four-week controlled, three parallel arm feeding trial of individuals with metabolic syndrome to compare the effects of three diets designed to meet nutrient recommendations with the following modifications: (1) lean beef 5 oz/day (overall diet is 18% energy from protein) (2) lean beef 7 oz/day (28% energy from protein or "high protein");and (3) a modified version of the Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertention (DASH) diet (high in fruits/vegetables and dairy with nutrient profile compositionally similar to #1. In this phase II of the study the participants continue on their respective diets but with decreased energy intake and increased physical activity designed to achieve weight loss of 1-2 pounds/week over six weeks (approximately 500-1000 calories/day in negative energy balance). Physical activity will be gradually increased beginning in the last two weeks of Phase I. Subjects will be provided with a pedometer to monitor daily step counts with a goal of achieving 8,000-10,000 steps/day on 5 or more days of the week by the end of phase II. This level of activity would be consistent with a "a somewhat active to active" level. During phase II subjects will receive physical activity and dietary guidance via pamphlets and face-to-fact sessions with a professional trained in human movement science and a registered dietitian. The investigators hypothesize that weight loss will be similar across diets but the highest protein diet will leaded to increased improvements in CV risk factors such as blood pressure and triglycerides when compared to the other two diets.